User talk:Axers8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unrunescape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Turoth evolution.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel's fire (Talk) 11:53, June 28, 2010 RE: First Article! I loved it! Of course, we are quite strict on grammar (words like no1 aren't used here, we prefer standard English) but overall it was great! The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 18:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Should I continue making Slayer monster pages or work on other things? Axers8 18:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Slayer Monsters Sorry about the delay, I only just noticed the message and the database wasn't working yesterday (use my talk page to contact me, I'll be able to respond quicker). Do whatever you feel needs doing- if you like writing slayer monster pages, do that. It seems you're pretty good at those, so I'd recommend that. However, if you get bored of writing about slayer monsters for days on end, switch to things like quests instead. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 07:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Worthwhile drops It'll be OK. If you can make it funny it'll be even better. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 17:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello axers this is brego117 I just wanted to thank you for editing my cave horrors article and putting in the links :D.Brego1176 20:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Brego117 Welcome back! Welcome back!be sure to edit this this,this and mash''' this. ''' Brego1176 01:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome unupdate :D Nice unupdate you got there,i really loled hard at the yugioh part :D.Brego1176 11:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you:-) I came up with the idea while I was away. Love the Dharoks article:-OAxers8 15:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Seriously,im not i knew i wasnt funny,i was just too stupid to accept that.-Brego117 Im back oh damnit Ok,just the second i got max level(41(grandmaster) in exit path i got bored as hell,so i guess im back.Oh and about your messages,good luck with future and life?what is this?an episode of osrsissbjissttdrtawqilswes?(oh Sh*t runescape is soo stupid but jagex is so sh*tty that they dont reliase and whoever quits is like someone who escaped saw?(i lol at that movie.))Brego1176 17:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: How am I doing? Lets have a look then, shall we? EDIT: Looks good. Stormy Times 12:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Ornate Katana article Keep up the good work. Stormy Times 15:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: What shall I do now? Could you see if you could get an article on beggars? Shouldn't be hard as f2p is full of them so you have plenty of reference points. Stormy Times 11:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: Not read the life points article yet, will do now. EDIT: Ah, its a well made piss take of that Loyalty Program shit. Good work. I'm glad that you like my articles, since the last comment I've tried hard to improve, and I won't use the jizz jokes now, Thanks for the help again! DatRandomGuy 13:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC)DatRandomguy RE: A few things 1. Ah, the Jagex article. I commonly link to it but its not got much to it at all. I think if I get a bit of spare time I'll write something up for it, I should be able to think of a few things. I think I have quite a few reference points... 2. Yes, I have had a small read through it, however a few things do seem a bit dodgy in it - if there is anything that might be taken the wrong way or seen as a libellious attack, it is better just to remove or replace it. I will have a closer look after. The basic concept of the article is the fictional existence of a completely moronic version of the current Jagex, correct? 3. Ahh...yes, I would not be able to understand so much about scamming if I haven't tried it myself - although rest assured you won't be finding me standing around the Grand Exchange spamming 'Doubling money' anytime soon.- Much of this comes from just being seeing a lot of scam attempts - World 2 and 9 have a very high population of scammers compared to most other worlds, and I pick up the concept and attempted outcome very quickly - even if it does mean parting with 100k or so, heh heh. Keep up the good work. Stormy Times 16:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ah yes, I did see what you meant regarding the Fagex article, and nothing needed to be changed. Also it is indeed true that MMG believed RuneScape would be around in 50 years time...I'm just not sure how that would pan out. Stormy Times 17:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nice edits Hey Axers, Just a quick note to say thanks for the excellent feedback! It's great to be part of the excellent Prunewiki Community, as it seems to have great people within it! And the sarcastic articles. Love em. - Crusty Edit: Brain freeze: this is the Unrunescape wiki XD. Forgot that. Trying to start editing again My humble apologies for my serious lack of activity over this past half year. I haven't really been motivated much about rs nor the wiki, plus after the semi-disapointment of "Ritual of the Mahjarrat" and pratically everyone on my freinds list quitting (including Stormy Times, who gave me his bank and moved on to Monster Hunter). I'm sort of quitting RS myself due to collage, so I should have a lot more spare time to get some unfinished buisness on this wiki done. Hoping to get the following finished off over the next month: *Articles on Famous Idoits *A few quest articles that need beefed up *A much needed article about a few monsters....haven't quite figured out what. *Paddy Phisher 12:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC)